Pockets of American History
by Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue
Summary: The United States of America. Random facts and/or historic events of American history. It is exactly as the name implies.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to my lovely, although very small (and probably not that good) story! I was reading some fanfics and then I realized, 'if Alfred was the little 'helper' to his boss, then what would happen with the state governments, since he can't obviously be in multiple places at once.' That got me thinking, and I realized to myself that I was going to make a story about how I see things. You don't have to agree with me or anything, it's just an outlet for my overactive mind. Please don't hate me if you dislike your state's personification. Please tell me what you would think would be better for your state, and I will take your comments to heart. :3

Hetalia is owned by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya

**States introduced in this section (there are more, obviously, I just don't have the time or mindspace to type it all out right now):**

Virginia: Victoria – Has an olive complexion, tans easily, but does not go out into the sun much during the winter season. She is relatively pale until the she help out the communities in the summer and autumn months. She has dirty blonde hair that reaches to the bottom of her ribcage, well cared for, and is almost always up or back in some shape or form. Is five feet, two inches, physically her body is 17 years old, eyes are green on the inner part of the iris, and fade to blue on the outer part of the iris, and tends to mother many of her siblings when they do something stupid or get hurt. Is officially the eldest out of all the siblings. When she gets highly emotional (or when she is talking to a British person), she tends to revert back into a British accent. Has a slight complex with one of her siblings, but it comes and goes. Her siblings call her many different things, but she really only responds to Victoria, Vicky, Tori, Sis, Virginia, Ginny, or You With the Face. No one knows or understands why she responds to the last name in that list. She and Maryland visit their 'father' the most often, seeing as they live the closest to the main house, situated in D.C.. In general, she is not too fond of sports.

Massachusetts: Maxwell – pale, does not tan, but can get sunburns when he is visiting his southern siblings. Has dark hair, a mix between chocolate and black, and is naturally unmistakably like his 'father's,' with an obtrusive cowlick in the middle of his head. Likes to use hair-gel to slick his hair back, in case any nations happen to visit his area on a business trip with his 'father,' so they won't realize that he is somehow related to his 'father.' Is about five feet, eight inches, and is aged to be 17 year old, in physical body terms. He has brown eyes, and loves the Celtics and Red Sox, and absolutely hates a specific sibling when it comes around to specific parts of baseball season. He is the second oldest, but tends to act more mature than his sister most often. Has a grudge against British people. Responds to: Maxwell, Max, Mass, Massachusetts, Brother, and Asshole. Only New York calls him that, and even so, it's only because of baseball season.

California: Camillo – does not look necessarily Hispanic, but has an olive complexion, is slightly tan, has dark hair and can speak fluent Spanish, as well as English and bits and pieces of Mandarin Chinese and Japanese. He has a bubbly personality, and although he is not one of the 13 colonies or Texas, has gone through puberty for some reason or another (the authoress knows, but would prefer not to tell why). He is a confirmed homosexual, although he is not stereotypical in the way that he acts. Camillo loves fashionable clothes, and is avid in trying to find new ways to go green and protect the environment. His eyes happen to be blue, like the glistening waters of his beaches. He also happens to appear 15, but has a valid license in his state because one of his earlier governors needed him to do errands, so he is "officially 18," but no one needs to know that information. Responds to: 'Milo, Camillo, Manilla, Cali, California, and Handsome.

Texas: Samuel – The only one of his siblings who used to be a country by himself (although only for ten years). Has a tendency to let his ego get in the way, and will do anything to help out his 'father,' come what may. He is the tallest of his siblings, and with his stetson hat on is even taller than his 'father' figure. He is Caucasian, with a permanent farmers tan, even though he does not always wear short sleeved shirts. He has medium brown hair, never longer than ear-length, and has vibrant blue eyes like his 'father.' He and Florida are very avid in their love of astronomy. He always has a lasso somewhere nearby (chances are someone can find one in his briefcase) and has a license to carry a gun. Only himself and two of the other states are allowed to carry guns, but he is the only one who does. Has one of the largest hearts of all the states, and loves his siblings greatly, even when he gets into small spats with them. Responds to: Sam, Samuel, Hey You!, Texas, Lone Star. He is a fan of Spaceballs, the movie.

**Date: Sometime in American history**

"Shook me all~" A button was pressed, and the song, as well as the music player itself, went dead silent. Samuel leaned over, and pondered, trying to think of what to type into his friendly email to some of his dearest siblings. Because of his occupation, he was unable to joke about the state of the country, lest his email was to be read by someone whom he definitely did not want reading. Or, because his quaint house situated in Houston, Texas, used to belong to a famous and controversial politician, the emails in themselves could be read by people in who knows what language or in what country.

He did not want to leave any hints that he or his siblings were in existence, since the beginning of his siblings physical manifestations have only existed since the presidency of Thomas Jefferson, and he only still existed because his 'father' wants him to. Their 'father' had become so busy with the work, and could not handle the stress of traveling to every state so often, since traveling by horse was so slow and took weeks to even get from one place to the other. With the Louisiana Purchase, their 'father' knew that something had to be done.

**Date: Much Earlier in American history**

Alfred F. Jones kept pacing about his large room, hand occasionally brushing through his golden locks, in deep thought, and frankly, too exhausted to stay standing. He collapsed silently, not wanting anyone to hear, worrying about his country, it was very un-heroic to fall to the floor out of exhaustion. Covering his eyes with his arm, he lay there silently, the only sounds came from outside, and even then there was not much. He needed a source of help, but not from another country, for his pride would not allow that, especially if England happened to get a hold of that information, for Alfred would never hear the end of it.

The first 13, the thirteen original colonies, now were states, and they were so important to him that it hurt. He did not want anyone else taking care of his land. The year was 1803, the month was April, but the date did not matter. His boss was about to purchase miles upon miles of land from France's boss, and there was no way that America, as the sole personification of this great land of diverse people, could handle the giant expansion alone. He could easily best any person in a fist fight, or out-eat anyone in an eating contest, but the hours it spent to organize even one of his states was a mountain to climb, and having a literally brand new state, Ohio, he now had 17 mountains to climb each and every day.

At the same time, however, he did not want to have another person like him around, for that would eventually mean a separate country, and losing the people he held so dear to his heart. What he felt as if he needed, well, he needed someone that could invent a machine so that he could instantly travel to each and every state with a snap of his fingers. Pondering for a moment, a goofy, crooked, tired smile came around and he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Well, I tried," he laughed to himself. But what could he do, sitting here in his office, so many nautical miles away from where the agreement was to take place. As America, he would be able to tell exactly what happens, for he'll feel the expansion in some shape or form the minute the agreement is reached. That was why it was pointless for him to travel overseas, for he was still needed here in his home country.

His original 13. His Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, Rhode Island. And since then, Vermont, Kentucky, Tennessee, and fresh with life Ohio. What could he do? It was not as if he could magically separate bits and pieces of himself and form them into people that would do the work for the governors of each particular state. It also was not possible for him to hear their thoughts and news, to be mentally connected to them, to feel pain when they feel pain, to … to...

Amid his frantic, almost pleading inner monologue, Alfred, in the most unheroic fashion he ever has, and hopefully ever will, fell asleep on the floor, legs in front of him as his arm cradled his head.

California: Date: January 2000

**Hazmi and Mihdhar, two of the hijackers in 9/11 arrived in the United States in mid-January 2000**

It was January, the light breezes on the coast were soothing, all the same, with the tide casually coming and going like the heartbeat of the sleeping city nearby. Suddenly, a sneeze reverberated through the once peaceful night air. Camillo, the one who sneezed, knew something was up. He only sneezed before earthquakes larger than a four on the Richter scale occur, or when something ominous was going to happen. Because of the technology of the modern era helped greatly in predicting such earthly events, that could only have meant the latter.

He also felt an odd desire to check that his airports were okay, and to refresh his knowledge of planes, which happened close to no times during the year. Most of his spontaneous wants and urges involved either bothering his family, buying new designer clothes, or hanging out with a few people he knew and making fun of the plastic surgery jobs that random passerby obviously had done. For example, once, he and a few buddies sat on a bench outside a very nice ice-cream parlor, with their designer jeans and shutter sunglasses, licking their ice-creams lazily when a woman of much girth waltzed by them. Without warning, one of Camillo's buddies had coughed, food apparently going down the wrong pipe. This reaction was well deserved, for the woman's cheek bones did not fit her body structure, her nose was in a little bandage, and her arms looked almost too skinny for the rest of her body. Thus, the tradition began, except they had to make sure not to have food or drinks in their mouths while playing this game, for they did not want to spill any food onto their expensive clothes when laughing.

Glancing at the skies above him, he notices a plane flying towards the nearest airport. Maybe something was going to happen tomorrow. Oh well, he had to do official work for the governor the following morning, and was far too busy to worry about a few planes flying overhead, leaving their smoky trails in the sky.

Virginia: Some point in American History

**The area's history begins with indigenous settlements, and the founding of the Virginia Colony in 1607**

She didn't deny that she was not technically the eldest of her brothers and sisters, since some of her siblings signed the Constitution first, but she still held her authority over those who officially came to be before her. To be quite frank, the birthplace of the first permanent settlement was in her land, so therefore, she is the eldest. It made no difference that Dylan (Delaware) was the first to officially become a state, he was just a pushover who was in the way of her awesomeness.

Now, she never would admit any narcissism or ego out loud, for she was a lady and ladies did not gloat shamelessly to their siblings, no matter how rude or completely idiotic they happened to behave. She also would never admit to her siblings that she could fluently speak in three different Native American tongues, and also knew all of her younger siblings 'slang,' no matter how odd or irrelevant the names were to their original object or purpose.

It was not as if she was omniscient, she just happened to know many things, and had fun learning new subjects. If she was omniscient, Victoria knew that she would have stopped many disastrous events to occur, but even then, would she really? If some of the events in her history did not happen, would her siblings and 'father' be as strong and smart as they all were now? Okay, her 'father' being smart might be pushing it, but he did learn, if not the hard way. The very hard way. So hard that it took nearly a chainsaw to get through his thick head sometimes, but that was okay. Since she was a part of him, he always knew when she really needed to get her point across, and somehow always knew, even without her having to say anything (but she told him anyway so it would be off her chest) what was really going on.

It also was not as if her 'father' did not know what was going on. He could feel everything that was going on within the states, it is just that because there were so many states, it was just hard sometimes. Really, it was very easy for him to tell which state happened to be in pain, but after that, he had to concentrate deeply and shove any other thoughts out of his head to precisely locate where it was. Of course, important events in American history, really, really, important events, he knew automatically what it was, where it was, and why it was happening. He did not have to ask any of the 'children.' He would never show it, but sometimes he felt guilty about the entire ordeal.

Virginia and Maryland visited America's office most often out of the states, for they were the closest. They wished to see him more, but were sometimes afraid that another country was visiting, or that he would feel guilty about them existing. As always, he would flash them a grin and sparks were in his eyes, leaps and bounds of energy spilled out of his being, and the room always seemed brighter. Maybe it was just them, having deep respect for their 'father,' but seeing him happy made the two want to work three times as hard as they already working for the great nation they were a part of.

But sometimes, they wondered how he acted when no one was watching, when no 'co-worker' or 'child' or boss was there to keep him company. Sure, he had Tony, but what was really going on in his head? Their 'father' knew about their minds, but they will never truly know his.

Virginia: Sometime in American History

**Virginia does not have a major professional sports franchise, but is home to several prominent collegiate sports programs.**

She laughed as her siblings, one about 13, donning a navy with a baseball cap with NY on the front, the other aged 17 with a red cap, a giant cursive B emblazoned on the front, argued their points, and nearly started a first fight with each other. Honestly, it was just a sport... Either that, or she really did not understand the inner workings of the siblings with sports teams. But that made sense, since she did not have any professional sports teams to begin with, however her colleges and high schools nurtured wonderful athletes nearly constantly.

As her siblings were about to literally fight it out in her living room, Victoria whacked them on the head with her handy cigar pipe. She was not an addict, it was just that she happened to be the judge on whether a farmer's tobacco was a good bunch or not for smoking. Who cares that this was now a time of mass producing stuff, she still had to make sure that every Virginia tobacco producer sold at least decent crops. Ordering her siblings that if they were to fight, to do it outside. Of course, the high maintenance New York did not want to get actual dirt (oh please, has she seen her largest city) on her cap, and Massachusetts did not want to deal with the sunlight (he does not have to be afraid of the sun, the moron). So, in the end, she forced them to move around her furniture before they could fight inside. Funnily enough, once they moved the furniture to make room for an all out fight fight, they were too tired to be bothered to fight each other anymore.

Needless to say, Victoria was pissed. She whacked them many more times, and forced them to labor and place her furniture in the correct places, or else they would not get dinner. One of her in-house workers was making dinner as this all happening, and occasionally Victoria heard chuckling from the kitchen.

Out of breath, her siblings collapsed on the couch, resting on each other because they were too tired to pry themselves apart. Victoria sat in her comfortable, cushioned chair, and began to read a book, which happened to be written by a Mr. Steinbeck. Sometime later, a bell was heard, and a large gust of air went by her, for obviously her worn out siblings jumped and ran into the kitchen at the mere mention of something food related. Just like their 'father.'

Occasionally, her siblings asked her why she was so different from 'father,' but Victoria always just grinned widely and proceeded to place whoever it was in a half nelson. The similarities were not necessarily physical or really mental at this point of time, but she knew that there was a reason. Just like how there was a reason for her not having any professional sports teams. She placed her book down, an American flag bookmark peeping out ever so slightly, and smiled. For a fleeting moment, she pondered on what she would be like if she had a baseball team of her own.

Massachusetts: 2004

**In 2004, Massachusetts became the first U.S. state to legally recognize same-sex marriage.**

What? He was not gay, so it does not involve himself personally. His politicians decided that people of the same sex could get married, and honestly, Maxwell could not have cared less. It did not matter that people in his small bit of land were ecstatic, many of his siblings were going to throw petty hissy-fits, whining and complaining how marriage is between man and woman, and to be quite honest, he was going to have none of that. He was not gay, so he did not have to deal with all the impending criticism that will be coming his way, especially if the siblings were going to complain about that little fact alone. Honestly, Maxwell's dad just needed to shut them up, like a good father would. Well, okay, his father figure was not really his father, who looked barely two or maybe three years older than him, but cared for Maxwell as if he had been there when the light was seen for the first time. Actually, one of his first memories were of his 'father,' but Maxwell would never admit that.

Massachusetts: Not 1620, but a later time in American History

**The first English settlers in Massachusetts, the Pilgrims, established their settlement at Plymouth in 1620, and developed friendly relations with the native Wampanoag. This was the second successful permanent English colony in North America,**

Maxwell paced around his hotel room, every so often glancing at the red vibrant pixels of the digital clock on the bedside table. Honestly, he had no idea how to talk to his older sister, the only one in the family of siblings who was older than he was. Maybe he should call his favorite Canadian, who came to his workplace around once every two weeks, but would probably come more often if he did not both live and work in Canada. Maxwell had to wonder about how his friend was able to come to America so often, but that question was not relevant. Picking up the black and silver phone from the hub that held it, Maxwell punched in the numbers, his fingers well acquainted with the glowing buttons.

"Hey, this is a message for Jean. I hope he is at this number, and if not, I am sorry for the interruption of your daily life, and please do not pay any attention to this message if you are not him. I was just wondering if Jean could help me understand how to properly interact with an older sibling who can be intimidating. I really just don't know how to deal with her. Also, her birthday is soon, and I don't know what type of presents girls like...Okay, that's a lie, I don't know what she would want, and I don't want to face her wrath if I get her the wrong thing. Please call back soon." He paused for a moment, remembering that he forgot to say something at the beginning of his message. "Oh right, this is Maxwell calling you. Sorry about that. See you."

Maxwell then proceeded to leave his house, for he had a lunch appointment with his governor. They had much to discuss during the meal, and afterwards, he returned home around dinner time. Opening the door, he carefully tossed his briefcase to the nearest chair, and proceeded to take off his shoes. He closed the door, and promptly locked it. There were more random acts of violence in the area around Boston, but he did not know if it was due to economic troubles or overly zealous college kids. He loosened the black tie around his neck and waltzed into the kitchen, hoping to find some food.

Creaking the cupboard open, he found a jar of preservatives Georgia had given him before. If he opened it, he figured that the rest of the jar would last a few days if not chilled. But then again, Summer was almost ending, so therefore it would not be too hot for an opened can of preservatives.

The phone then rang, shaking Maxwell from his pondering on whether or not to open the jar. He guessed that he was not going to, and walked over to the phone. Hands trembling for some unknown reason, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided something for the next chapter/in general:

New York: Emma – I chose this name for New York because it is pronounceable in almost every language without being skewered in some shape or form (for example: take the name Claire. In some languages, that name cannot be pronounced, because of the "re" at the end of the name). I know that since the name is of German origin, it does not necessarily have anything to deal with New York's early history with Europeans or anything, but it does mean "universal" and "all-containing," which I found to be very fitting, considering the vast diversity within its most populous city. I wanted New York to be a female because it just felt right, in my opinion. I cannot explain it, nor do I think I shall ever be able to. I will be able to attempt to elaborate on my decision, but sadly that will most likely end in disaster.

P.S. Please Review! I thoroughly enjoy reading comments on how I can improve my writing. :3

And, I also like hearing that people enjoy reading my work.

P.P.S. If there are any incidents or random facts you would like me to write about, feel free to tell me! I'm always open to suggestions.

~Blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: Thanks to all who are reading my story.** You are awesome. :3

Oh, and I might not update for the rest of the week, I have to visit colleges, and I won't have wifi there :P

**I** have a quick question though: I am tempted to name Maryland either a name starting with an M or naming him Benjamin, after Benjamin Banneker (or I could name him after Cabot). I would like it very much if I receive your input on this, for I am unable to have Maryland, one of the original 13, be a large part of my story unless I have a name for him. Thanks!

- - - - -

Delaware: Dylan – A slight pushover, always loyal to the country, and his views are always known by the others without him having to say anything. His physical body is 15 and is five feet five inches. It is unknown whether or not his physical body has ever gone through puberty, but chances are likely that is the case, since the only states that have gone through puberty are the 13 original colonies, California, and Texas. He has brown hair and sea drenched blue eyes. One of the few relatively 'normal' states, holds authority unofficially over the younger states, and his personality does not stand out, making him inherently not a leader-type. Becomes aggressive when wrestling. Responds to: Dylan, Delaware, Dill Pickle, and Brother.

New York: Emma – Very diverse person, and has multiple facets to her personality. She is friendly and loves the theater, but because of her ties with the underworld (mobs, gangs, drug trades, etc.) she has a shorter fuse than she used to. Loves fedoras, and usually wears one when she is hanging out with her "twin" New Jersey, who also fancies fedoras, just not as much. They are not twins, but they tend to inadvertently act like each other at various times. She knows many different styles of torture, and knows the most languages of the world compared to all of her siblings, thanks to having New York City. Her favorite languages are English, Chinese, and Italian. Because of being so busy, is an insomniac. She is five feet and two inches, and is pale, short but stylish dark brown hair, with blue eyes. She sometimes wears heels so she is close to the same height as New Jersey. Responds to: New York, York, Peppermint Patty, Emma, and Broadway.

New Jersey: Johnathan – Is very close to New York, and tends to act more hostile whenever he feels she is being threatened. He is five feet and six inches, and has curly brown hair that he tends to keep close to a buzz cut. His eyes are a dark blue with hazel on the inner part of his iris. Knows a thrift when he sees one, and he enjoys hanging out on his shore during the summertime. Has a soft spot for those of the Jewish faith, even though he himself is not Jewish. During the summertime, he tends to have a large tan, but during the winter months, he is just as pale as New York. Responds to: Jersey, New Jersey, John, Johnathan.

- - - - -

**America: May 1st, 1803: Sometime before dawn**

Alfred F. Jones was sleeping soundly on the floor, a cold sweat beginning to form on his face. He was dreaming a sad and scary dream, not one involving ghosts, but of one with a much darker meaning. He was there, in Washington, unable to control anything, unable to function, and England and France and whoever else was taking, picking at his land, and he was helpless, pinned by shoes that were made of stone, molding him to the earth itself.

Suddenly, everything, every picture, every strange image in his mind disappeared, and there was darkness. Absolute darkness, so black that he could not see even his hands when he thought he held them to his face. A soft, pleasant humming sound came, and orbs of light began forming upon his body, from various regions. Two on his back, one on his right hand, two more on his right arm, one on his ear, he could not see it, but he could feel that was where it was. Three seemed to form, spread out on his right leg, one more on his left knee, one on his ribcage, one at his bellybutton, and one on his left shoulder.

There were three or so more, but Alfred could not pinpoint where those were at the moment, for they were dimmer. All he could feel was warmth, that something was going to happen to make this situation better. Somehow. He could almost cut the warmth with a swipe of his fingers if he wanted to, but did not want the warmth to stop. Soon, it was clear to him that two of the orbs in particular, the one on his right hand and the one on his shoulder, were beginning to outshine the rest, and soon broke off, taking a chunk out of his body where they had been.

For some reason, this lack of substance inside of him was not unsettling, for the pieces of flesh and bone grew back, like water filling into a vase, the original pieces of himself floated with the orbs of light, which now were becoming colors of their own. One was beginning to obtain a teal shade, while the other was darkening to become more red, almost like a cranberry.

All of a sudden, a thought struck Alfred, and he did not know why. If he had kids, what would he name them? This question was strange, for he was not one to become married or have kids, for obvious reasons. Grinning, he reached out a hand to touch one of the orbs, but it moved away, slightly, and suddenly a list of female names created a barrier in-between himself and the orb. It was not fun, in Alfred's mind, but he then realized that it was a dream, and once a dreamer notices that they are dreaming, the dreams become not as fun. But he participated anyway, for he never backed out of a challenge or... well, anything, actually.

Above the list of names was, in bright letters, VIRGINIA. Well, that makes it easier. If this was how babies were made, Alfred was all for it. So he looked down the list in search of names beginning with the letter "V," finding the name Victoria to his liking. All of a sudden, the world seemed to rotate abnormally fast, and he was now standing in front of the cranberry colored orb. This time, the list was for boys names, and the word MASSACHUSETTS was above the list. In exactly the same manner, he proceeded to look at the names starting with "M," and thought that Maxwell was a fun name, for it could be shortened if the owner of the name wished it to be.

The world around him distorted, the darkness mixing, mingling with the light and the various colors, the two orbs appearing to burst, and he could hear a small voice whisper to him words like "sir," "up," "please," and "wake." Wait a minute.

Alfred F. Jones shot up from his dream, only to go back down, for he happened to hit a servant boy in the head in the process. The servant boy was in no better condition, rubbing his forehead with tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, sitting back up, his back meeting the cool morning air. The servant boy looked at Alfred and opened his mouth, about to tell him of the work the President would ask for during this day, yet suddenly stopped, mouth ajar, staring ahead.

"Umm..." Alfred proceeded to wave his hand in front of the kid's face, which looked to be around seven or so years old. The servant boy started to shake, as if he had seen a ghost (he had gotten used to Alfred's presence as a nation already, so he knew that he could not be the reason for the boy's shaking). Silently and cautiously, he lifted a finger, pointing directly behind Alfred's head. Alfred stared at the boy, confused beyond belief until he heard that sound... that fateful, changing sound. And...

Behind him came two high pitched, gurgling sounds of happiness.

Massachusetts: Sometime in American History, Winter season.

**The fourteen counties, moving roughly from west to east, are Berkshire, Franklin, Hampshire, Hampden, Worcester, Middlesex, Essex, Suffolk, Norfolk, Bristol, Plymouth, Barnstable, Dukes, and Nantucket.**

Oh, Nantucket. How much Maxwell hated thee. It was not because of the people residing in it, oh no, they were some of the nicest, friendliest people he knew, it was just that his stupid cowlick, the physical representation of that county, was so incredibly hard to control that he needed more hair-gel than he would prefer just to keep it with the rest of his hair. Actually, even with hair-gel, it did not always stay down, and thus forced Maxwell to keep a "manly" hair clip (although his siblings deny the manliness of any hair clip) in his pocket at all times.

Being quite honest, Maxwell worked as a bartender, he was not going to admit his age to his boss, because the boss knew that he was underage, so the 'don't ask, don't tell' motto became the restaurant's motto, as long as the lovely employees were working hard making a living. He needed the money, but he was not nearly close to the country's definition of poor, and as a result would never admit to his brothers and sisters that he was paranoid about the length he would be able to live comfortably.

He was also never going to admit that he regained a British accent when he was in fits of extreme emotions, so Maxwell always tried his hardest to never show more than the needed amount of emotion in any given situation. Then again, he thought, his only elder sister had the same habit of regression, so that had to count for something, he just could not think of what for.

The bell over the door chimed softly, like those of a church heard from a distance. This was his sanctuary, in a sense, a place where he could relax, to interact with his citizens, to make them feel at home, to give them shelter, to make himself learn more about society, to just be.

Now, however, a young man, looking no more than 20, entered the bar, and Maxwell could tell right away that he was not from the area. It was not as if the customer was wearing tourist like outfit, but he just had never seen this man inside his bar before. The man who entered the bar had wavy, blond hair reached to basically the bottom of his ears, and a lone curl had sprung from his hair, standing out from the rest of his head as if to ask politely for attention. Pale skin, from what Maxwell could see, that had not seen the sun in a while, and a tan coat, thickness suitable for the weather outside. As soon as the customer entered the bar, the glasses fogged up from the sudden change in climate (it had been snowing and was quite windy considering it was not yet the heart of the winter season) and he began to unbutton his coat. Maxwell heard the man sigh, and mumble something about what he perceived to be a pet, because what was heard consisted of 'take care of' and 'he's so' something or other. It was not nice to pry into personal business of others, so Maxwell resumed cleaning the glass he had in his hand.

The customer who had just come in looked around the place, and noticed that there was not a single customer inside the bar. Automatically, the person reacted in a way that Maxwell found strange, and just could not describe in words. The man awkwardly slunk over to the bar itself, as if trying, yet not at the same time, to not be noticed. To a person like Maxwell, who, partly in thanks to his 'father,' basked in attention when given, this was very odd.

As the customer was about to set his coat on the chair next to where he was sitting, Maxwell noticed that the man was wearing a bright red hooded jacket with a small, white maple leaf in the place where a left breast pocket would be on a button down shirt.

"Would you like anything tonight, sir?"

The customer looked up to meet Maxwell's eyes, the glasses almost free of fog. He stuttered, and replied in a very faint sounding voice.

"Ah, y-yes please. I am not from around here, s-so anything would be nice, eh." It was then that Maxwell noticed something quite interesting. This customer who had just walked in looked quite like his 'father,' but with different hair and darker eyes, almost a purple tint to them. Then Maxwell realized something that was too important to let the man at the bar know that he knew who, or more exactly what, he was.

Maxwell sighed at his string of unluckiness with Canadians, seeing as when he answered the phone the other night, all he could hear on the other end was a bunch of arguing and a random eh thrown in, until someone had finally said to him "Nevermind, sorry for calling," the line going dead promptly after. He just wanted to know about his friend and how he was doing. Noticing the Canadian's response, Maxwell quickly reacted with an appropriate response.

"It's not everyday one sees such a timid Canadian." After a pause, he flashed a trademark smile and asked the man for his ID, knowing that the man was plenty old enough (it was fun asking people, anyway).

The customer seemed surprised at the question, but proceeded to show Maxwell the identification needed, and proceeded to rest his head on one of his hands, that hand's elbow being on the bar. Maxwell could have laughed out loud at how true to this guy was to how his 'father' described him, but that would not be nice on his behalf. So, as a light jest, Maxwell grinned and mimicked the man, elbows on the bar and his head in his hand.

"You look like you need a pick-me-up." Showing a goofy smile, one he hoped the customer would realize that he was joking, he quickly turned around and looked for the schnapps bottles. "Appletini?"

He looked in the reflection of a random shaker, and noticed the man jolt up, shocked at the suggestion given to him. Sad to say that Maxwell could not hold in his laughter any longer, and pulled out what he had been searching for: a bottle of cinnamon schnapps.

"Sorry sorry, couldn't help myself there." He started to roam to where the Irish cream liqueur was. "Quick question: Cinnamon or non?" The man's expression to Maxwell's question was one of complete confusion.

"But I haven't even -"

Without letting him finish his sentence, Maxwell interjected while in the midst of working on a concoction. "Of course not! It's a bartender's duty to know exactly what the customer needs. So back to my question, cinnamon for garnish, or not?"

"I.. I guess not?"

Maxwell flashed a grin, "Always a good choice." He placed a light brown drink in a martini glass in front of the customer. "What you have in front of you is one shot of brandy, two shots of Irish cream liqueur, half of a shot of cinnamon schnapps, ice, and one teaspoon of maple syrup. A mapletini, if you will."

He grinned as the Canadian's eyes widened, and then proceeded to hungrily take in the drink that was placed in front of him.

New York: 2005

**In 2005, nearly 170 languages were spoken in New York City, and 36% of its population was born outside the United States**

For some reason or another, New York could not understand why her siblings were not understanding her when she opened her mouth to speak. It was that time again, where all the states come together and have a slight 'party' of sorts, to talk about the situations within each state and be merry. All the states came together at a point in the summer (usually between June 25th and August 15th) for this meeting, without their 'father,' and a second meeting for Christmas time, with their 'father.' And she just so happened to be making a relatively important speech, concerning how much she cared for her siblings and diverseness of the nation in general.

Her elder brother (by barely a margin), Johnathan, sighed, raised his hand, then spoke up. "Speak in English, please."

This statement confused her, and made her pause in her monologue, one that she had practiced for her siblings to hear. She opened her mouth, then promptly closed it. The sudden realization hit her, a fact about herself that she refused to admit fully, a fact she hated (to an extent, but proved useful in many situations with foreigners)

"So..." She then trailed off, before finishing her sentence. "What language was I speaking in this time?"

"I vote Hindi, just because it's one that you can't speak," replied one of her cheekier siblings. He promptly received a whack to the head from everyone's favorite Massachusetts. Their only Massachusetts, obviously, but he generally was the one to hit upside the head whoever needed it at the moment, even if it did sometimes happen to be his favorite siblings. He tried denying his favoritism, but is showed occasionally.

"P-rson'ly, Ah think yer speakin' h'brew 'gain," Alabama spoke.

Victoria, the eldest of the bunch, cleared her throat. "Actually darling, our dear sister was speaking in German, which does sound a bit like Hebrew at times." She looked straight at New York. "Please continue your speech, but this time please keep it to either English or a Native American tongue." For some reason, whenever a state spoke in a language native to the land they were on, even if the languages were not the same, all 50 states knew exactly what was being said.

Virginia: Early 2009

**Virginia was one of five states to receive a perfect score in disaster preparedness according to a 2008 report by the Trust for America's Health, based on criteria such as detecting pathogens and distributing vaccines and medical supplies.**

"What? I'm not paranoid."

Samuel rolled his eyes at his older sister's statement. "O' course you ain't, sis. We've been o'er this before. An don' worry your pretty lil' head off, you ain't the only one on da list."

Relaxing a tad, Victoria let her hands rest on her lap, her back having impeccable posture. She gazed at her extroverted sibling, his stetson on the table in front of him. To her left was the second eldest of the siblings, Maxwell, who appeared to be checking the clock on the wall as if an explosion were to happen at any given moment.

"I would like it if you were not so fidgety, dear brother."

He looked at her, dark eyes attempting to burn holes into her soul. "Oh, shove it," He rested his hand on his forehead, and rubbed his temples. Victoria could only roll her eyes at his apparent hangover. Funnily enough, none of them were of 'legal age' in physical appearance, so one had to wonder how exactly he became drunk in the first place.

"Although I am opposed to the meeting being at the Gaylord this year, it is quite logical because the area is relatively safe, and a hospitable is not far if we take a helicopter to get there. One of my main concerns, though, is getting the little ones to this side of the country without arousing suspicion. Now, I know that some states happen to be able to pass off as siblings, such as Utah and Colorado, but they are not old enough to hold a valid permit, and California can only hold so many people in his car! Besides the fact that it is incredibly not safe to even have all of us in the same room as each other, because occasionally someone will remember an itch they'd like to scratch about the civil war and G-d knows what could happen then."

Samuel rolled his eyes at his sibling's rant, and wondered why Maxwell was even here, for he could have sent someone like Dylan to be here at this meeting in his stead. No, he then remembered, Dylan had a tournament today, and most all of our other siblings have loose lips when it comes the the small ones. Which, by the way, was not the best thing in the world, especially if they happened to blab information to Alaska. No one wanted to corrupt her, for she was the little, innocent northern star in their family, and the one person everyone wanted to protect. It also didn't help the fact that she looked barely four years old, and most of the states who had large enough bodies (appearance of at least ten years old) could pick her up easily.

"Okay, Sis, how about we just have the senators or their lovely assistants or someone to just take them here? Without being suspicious." Maxwell's forehead was on the table, but he was attempting to look his sister in the eye. "Also, if that can't happen, then we just have the f-king meeting at, I dunno, Sam's house. It's definitely big enough."

Staring as if to burn holes into her annoying and obviously not sober sibling, Victoria breathed out deeply through her nose, a sign that she was attempting to quell her anger. She clicked her tongue a few times, folded her hands into her lap, and gradually her eyes softened.

"Fine."

Massachusetts: Sometime Recently in American History

**Massachusetts is the most populous of the six New England states (which include Maine and Massachusetts' border states except New York). **

So what if he was smaller in land mass than most of his siblings up north? He still had more people, so that automatically meant more power. He also happened to have more money than most of his siblings. If anyone dared call him an armpit, Maxwell will find the nearest blunt object and personally ram it where the sun does not shine. Even if it's one of his sisters... Well, actually he would not hurt one of his sisters in that manner. He would probably just make them paranoid about something, since he promised his 'father' that he should not physically hurt one of his sisters ever. The Civil War does not count.

His 'father' never said that about the Civil War, but Maxwell honestly thought it was implied, although 'dad' suffered the most out of anyone because of that bloody mess. And Maxwell meant bloody. It was the time of the most casualties, so many fallen soldiers with no names, with no faces, with no proof that they lived except a pile of decomposing bones in the ground. Hell, he didn't even know if the bones were still around nowadays. But any wound a state would get, their 'father' would get the wound as well, only not as deep and maybe in a different place, for the wounds are only symbolic of battles and wars, not for the country to die.

The states, however, did come close to dying, and some did die. Once, Victoria and some of the other states fought in a battle or two during the Civil War. Those who were girls dressed as guys (Victoria does not have that much of a... chest, so with the proper bandages she can hide the fact that she is a girl) and shots were fired. Blood was everywhere. Their 'father' was in excruciating pain, and was hospitalized. They did not know that he felt their physical pain, that even if one of us were to accidentally walk into a wall and bruise our arm, that he felt it to a minor extent. It is the proof that they are a part of him, and not separate entities.

Needless to say, the ones who died woke up the next morning, some under a light blanket of dirt, for no soldier or civilian had the time to properly bury anyone then (thankfully). But when they woke up, they knew what had happened, what pain they had inadvertently caused.

It never happened again.

Delaware: Sometime in American History

**Delaware is the only state in the United States without commercial air service**

He never did understand why his siblings were so avid about flying. Sure, it was the fastest mode of transportation the states had (to get over very long distances) , and Ohio and North Carolina would not stop bickering about who the Wright brothers originally belonged to whenever the subject was brought up. The thing was that the brothers were born in Dayton, Ohio, or someplace of the sort. They then moved to North Carolina because the winds were not favorable or something. They then, well, made the airplane. It was not rocket science, yet every time the FAA or something relating to airplane came about, those two would start bickering.

Dylan just could not stand the useless arguments, but then again, he realized, he was the only state in the entire country that did not have commercial air service. He used to, for a few years, but that went and failed miserably. He looked to the sky, so open, so blue, so fresh and clean with only the few spots of clouds overhead.

A plane flew by overhead. It was not uncommon, for even though he did not have airports that housed those planes, he was smack dab in the middle of a bunch of flying patterns, but this one seemed different somehow. To put it in words, the silhouette of metal seemed almost ominous, like some tragic event was about to happen in the near future. Not tragic for himself, for he had no monuments or parks of real importance that would warrant anyone to come and bomb him. And his siblings wondered why he enjoyed not having any large scale tourist locations.

Ah! He almost forgot. Hawai'i's birthday was nearing. It was Auguest 14, and he still did not have a present. If he managed to find a present to send in the next two days, it would get there on time, hopefully. But it's 50th or so birthday was a few years away, even though he still looked like he was five and a half, so maybe, Dylan thought, a more monumental present was in order. Hawai'i became a state in 1959, and this coming birthday would be his 42nd birthday.

Dylan's mind screamed in explicatives, and he rushed to his shoes, which waited patiently at his door. Fourty two is a very important number, and he certainly could not forget about its importance to the world.

- - - - - -

End Notes:

So, in case you guys are wondering what the real storyline is, I'll be saying continued above the title of the segments in the chapter or something of the sort. :3

P.S. Everything is a part of the story, it's just that it is not always pertinent to the section at the moment. Or is it? ;D

P.P.S. Oh! And if you have any wants for me to focus on any of the states besides the original 13, Texas, California, or Alaska, please tell me. I'm always open to suggestions.

P.P.P.S. So, in case any of you are confused, Jean is Quebec and Henry Ontario. If you are wondering why I wanted those names for Canada's provinces, I don't know why for Quebec and look up Sir Henry William Stisted if you're wondering about Ontario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but here's the next chapter!**

Just a reminder~

Virginia: Victoria

Texas: Samuel (Sam)

Massachusetts: Maxwell

California: Camillo

Delaware: Dylan

New York: Emma

New Jersey: Johnathan

And now, an introduction:

Ohio: Oren. The name Oren means pine tree. He has some angst about it, because he has pine trees within his state, and he feels as if his "dad" only named him Oren because it started with an O and had to deal with his foliage. Even if it's true, Alfred would never admit it. Ohio is an avid airplane researcher (in his own respects) and his love of flying can only be challenged by North Carolina and his love for the air. He is 5' 9" and has the appearance of a 16 year-old. One of the few states not of the original 13 to be at least 16 years of age, Oren has tanned skin from working on the farm a lot and has short, spiked blond hair so that it won't get messed up due to his aviator helmet, which he wears (basically) religiously.

And now on to the story~

* * *

**North Carolina and Ohio both at times claim to be where aviation originated. Ohio is where is where the Wright brothers grew up and did most of their calculations, but North Carolina provided better terrain and weather to test their flying machine. **

**But one of Ohio's nicknames is the "birthplace of flight," so I think they might have won the fight.**

It was that time again, when the two eldest and Texas had their bi-monthly meeting about anything and everything that could pertain to the states or the country in general. Really, the only reason that the three did this was due to their boss and 'father' was busy with the federal government and meetings overseas. It might also be due to the fact that most of the states were completely irresponsible if given authority over issues relating to multiple states at once, for they assumed that the other states would do their part of the work. Inherent laziness, some of their bosses, the governors, have called it.

But, whenever the three states (Virginia, Massachusetts, and Texas) had their meetings, two of the elder states always had to take care of Alaska and Hawai'i, but one state could not take care of both at the same time. That would be preposterous. It was almost as silly as telling New York not to go into her apple for an entire week. Alaska and Hawai'i were the only two who had physical bodies that looked to be under seven years old. About ten of the states had bodies ten and under, and this count included Wesley (West Virginia) who, no matter what occurred, has proceeded to look like a ten year old ever since he broke off from Virginia. But due to one of his late Senators, he did appear to be more mature in an acting sense, at least.

This particular time it was Ohio's turn to take care of Alaska, and North Carolina's turn to take care of Hawai'i. When the bi-monthly meeting occurs, all of the states have a 'vacation' that their bosses give them, where they can do anything they want to within legal bounds. The 'vacation' became mandatory after the bosses found out that Pennsylvania, Washington, and Oklahoma never took their vacations and ended up inadvertently doing their jobs by 'volunteering' at important companies within their respective states.

Ohio now sat on the floor, aviator goggles on top of his head, flight jacket on, cross-legged, staring at Alaska who was also cross-legged but sitting on his squishy couch. The couch was against the wall that was, if one could phase through the wall, right next to the garage, and faced the wall with the fireplace, which above the pit was the flat screen television, currently turned off. A coffee table and air marked the distance between the two states, and somehow, as Ohio noted, this had turned into a staring competition. The problem was not that he couldn't find a topic that both he and Alaska could talk about, but the fact that by now, he has already talked about most topics with her already. And her manner of speaking matched her physical age, which was the case for basically all the states, sadly, so a highly intellectual conversation was almost out the window. Ohio reasoned that she would likely understand what he talked about, but it was unlikely that she would care enough to pay attention to him ramble on about anything.

Raising her arms into the air, Alaska proceeded to do a little victory dance, which consisted of a blend of raising the roof while fist-pumping, turning her body slightly to either side, all the while remaining seated. Blinking, Ohio failed to notice that he had blinked previously, but then again he was not paying attention.

All cheering abruptly stopped, and Alaska proceeded to point directly at Ohio in a demanding manner. Ohio thought that she must believe that a prize was in order for winning against him. It was quite cute, really, with her eyes a blend of iced violet and Ciel blue, almost sparkling in the mid-morning sunlight that streamed through the windows. Times like these really bothered Ohio, partly for the fact that his parental instincts wanted to kick in, and mostly for the fact that he hated the feelings of being like a parent to his sibling. He wasn't that much older than her, really… Oh, who was he kidding? Just counting statehood, he was over a hundred years older.

Well, Ohio cared for most of his siblings in this manner, but kept himself in denial about his thoughts of parenting any of them. He was not Virginia, he always told himself, over and over again every time he felt his wanting to parent his siblings rise from the pits of his being.

"Hai-ee!" the younger sibling demanded, her pointed finger shaking with determination.

Ohio's eyebrows rose, knowing by her childish mannerisms that she wanted to play with Hawaii, who was at North Carolina's place at the moment. If she wanted to play with him that badly, the fastest way to travel was flight. Something struck a nerve, and he pondered why for a moment. Then, as suddenly as it came, he realized why. Well, f*ck.

Pausing, Ohio checked to make sure that he did not say that word out loud, for his 'father' would kill him if either of the youngest learned that word. Well, he wouldn't be murdered, but there was a good chance that unbearable torture was plausible, seeing as how if he really ceased to exist, then an entire state would be gone from the union.

Alaska looked at him with pleading and confused eyes, wondering why he had yet to respond. Not noticing her facial expression, Ohio was thinking that he was lucky to have not said the rotten phrase out loud.

"Let's call your older brother to see if Hawai'i can come over," Ohio said with a grin plastered on much too tight to be sincere. If Alaska had noticed, she didn't make any motion that hinted to her knowing. She was one of the few states who actually could read the atmosphere in a situation, and effectively drown out anything she deems unimportant. Most of the states guessed that this was due to who was her father before America obtained her, but none had ever actually asked.

"Y'ello?" A voice called out, with the small sounds of dripping water splashing on the tile floor, too soft to be heard over the phone. "Oh Hi, Ohio! How're ya' doin'?" For some reason, saying that first sentence always amused North Carolina. He didn't bother listening in on what his brother was saying, for there was a noise behind him that seemed more important at the time.

A screen door slid open, and hot air from the outside filled into the kitchen. Two small heads poked into the room, one belonging to a small, tanned boy and the other belonging to the head of a bright yellow duck-shaped inner-tube. _Cute_, the older state thought to themselves. The younger one tentatively looked up at North Carolina from the doorway, as if asking whether it was okay to come in and disturb his phone conversation, but once he realized that it was just one of the other states, he walked casually into the room.

A phone call and a few hours later, a small plane began its descent into the small runway in Ohio's back yard. The plane was named Kitty Hawk, which was fitting for North Carolina. Sadly. _The bastard, he would do something asinine like that._

"Hello dear brother~" an annoying (at least in his opinion) voice called out. Goggles lifted above another's face as they jumped out of the plane, and stood facing the plane with arms open wide. A few seconds later, another person emerged from the plane, landing almost gracefully in the other's arms. The child's dark complexion contrasted with the other three greatly, but none paid it any mind as he scrambled out of the embracing arms and leapt into the arms of his other elder sibling. With an 'Oof,' Ohio held his ground, for his brother would never let him live it down should he fall over.

"Good morning to you too, Hawai'i." His younger brother nodded at him cheerfully, then noticing his sister's pleading eyes and outstretched arms, jumped out of Ohio's arms and embraced her. It was quite adorable, but neither Ohio nor North Carolina would ever admit that, for their manliness would be questioned if they indeed said that. In fact, besides the interaction between Hawai'i and Ohio, the two older states had been holding a glaring contest of sorts throughout the entire time between the time it took for getting out of the plane and into Ohio's house.

It was now after lunchtime, and the two younger siblings were worn out from their excessive playing around the house. They had wanted a story, so the two of them proceeded to run, jump, and latch onto Ohio's legs.

After a moment of regaining his balance, Ohio stared blankly down at his younger siblings. "May I help you?"

"Story time! Story time!" the younger ones chorused. Ohio sighed, fidgeting with his goggles that were still resting on his head. Somehow, North Carolina joined in the chant, if only to annoy his brother.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you a story." It was useless to argue with them, for it'd be his head on a platter if the Virginia found out that the two had cried at all. In an instant, the younger two and North Carolina were seated excitedly on the comfy couch, fidgeting with excitement.

"Okay," he began, "I'm going to tell you the story about the Wright brothers. Do either of you two know or remember what contributions they made to the world?"

"Duh, they made the airplane."

Ohio stared blandly at his brother. "North Carolina is being a big poopy head, for I did not ask him the question." Both Alaska and Hawai'i snickered at this, a sign of a victory on Ohio's part.

"But yes, they made the first working airplane!" Since both of his siblings use planes as primary transportation to see the elder siblings and their 'father,' two pairs of eyes were wide with anticipation.

"They grew up in Dayton, Ohio, and at one point owned a bicycle shop on…" Ohio began to ramble on about the brothers and their awesomeness, playing gleefully with his aviation goggles while he told the story. He didn't seem to notice that every so often, North Carolina wished to interject something into the story.

Finally, after what seemed like forever for North Carolina, he spoke aloud.

"Ah, but they first tried their manned gliding in North Carolina."

This began a number of things. One was that Ohio, who had seated himself to tell his story, stood up. Two was that the two elder siblings began a verbal argument, using arm gestures and slang insults.

The age old argument came up, and the two bickered like children.

"One of my nicknames is "Birthplace of Aviation," dipshit."

"Yeah? Well I have "First in Flight" all over my license plates!" A punch to the face, and North Carolina stumbled back a few feet.

"That's because you like being a whore about things, beach-freak!" The Carolina's eyes grew dark, and that was the last straw for him. Without a second thought, North Carolina launched himself at Ohio, who stood ground. The two got so involved in their fight that they forgot the fact that they were supposed to be taking care of their younger siblings. They threw insults at each other, not even bothering to stop the usage of curse words. Last, and not least, Alaska became bored with the sight, looking out the window now, and pulled on her darker sibling's arm.

Hawai'i looked to Alaska with confused eyes, wondering why she was tugging his arm towards the dock. Trusting her, he proceeded to follow her out the door to where they couldn't hear their siblings argue anymore.

"Moose," Alaska demanded, pointing directly to the water raft that had been painted brown and given antlers, courtesy of their 'father' during some random escapade. It was probably to torture Ohio, but the smaller states just thought it was a cool raft that happened to look like a moose. Its name was originally something along the lines of Super-Airplane-Nighthawk-Speeder, but it was silly to keep the name after the awkward metamorphosis.

The smaller states walked towards the raft, which was on the dock next to the water, resting gallantly as a moose faces a watering hole. Or something like that. Honestly, Hawai'i didn't know what moose did for water, for he didn't have moose at his house… He had nice flowers and volcanoes, though. The latter was something both he and Alaska could talk about, for they were both on the ring of fire. Although, for some reason, neither of those two owned any rings, so he didn't understand why it was called a ring. His daddy told him that it was about geography, but Hawai'i didn't like geography so he didn't pay attention.

All in all, while Ohio and North Carolina argued, fought, and acted like a pair of morons, Alaska and Hawai'i spent the rest of their afternoon playing on 'Moose,' the awkward looking blow-up raft, playing pretend and occasionally using it at a moon-bounce. And all the while, 'Moose's' face looked oddly pleased, with his antlers facing the sun as it gently set.

* * *

**If California were a country, it would rank among the ten largest economies in the world, with a GDP similar to that of Italy. It would be the 35th most populous country.**

Camillo noticed at some point that much more frequently than before, random nations were visiting his land. Yes, he knew that his state had tourist spots in almost every nook and cranny possible, long beaches with completely epic waves, glistening storefronts with shiny baubles in every window, the ever-famous Hollywood Boulevard, but chances were unlikely that the personifications of these great nations were visiting because of that. Chances were highly likely that they were trying to find out to see if someone like them was around, trying to see if California, in itself, would break off from America at any point in the relative future.

In his mind, not only was that an impossibility, since he knew that he was still mentally linked with his 'father,' he would never betray either him or the wonderful siblings he 'grew up' with. Actually, the two nations that would really know about Camillo's existence, if they believed he even existed anymore, would be España and Mexico, since they did "find" him and whatnot.

They were the ones who really helped Camillo's life get started... But, for some unexplained reason, Camillo knew that if España knew he still existed, he would have come to visit at completely random times, and coo over how cute he used to be. And then the two would probably talk about fashion and dancing and cute guys. Or at least, that is how Camillo liked to picture a reunion with him. He secretly knew that it would not end up like that, but one was always free to imagine possibilities. Mexico, on the other hand, would be a bit different. Interactions with Mexico varied completely on whether or not she was sober (in all senses of the word), whether she was utterly pissed off at America (which seemed more often than not nowadays), and whether or not she would be fuming over what's going on in Arizona right now.

Alfred had gone to extreme lengths to call each of the 50 states to tell them all what was going on, and that should they see Mexico walking about their state, to not be alarmed, she is just proving a point and that bigoted people and the authorities should stay away from them unless they want a beating from Mexico. The reason that their "dad" didn't want Mexico in trouble with the law was that it would cause even more political strain upon the two countries, for although Alfred could be serious when need be, it just "wasn't his thing," to put it in simple terms.

Camillo's mind went to other things, varying from topic to topic, until he thought about his own personal history. He remembered the wonderful, blissful days of when those miners originally came to his land. Actually, those days were not blissful, for the happiness was a small shroud that covered the miners eyes as they searched for the elusive pieces of gold or other precious minerals. So many died on the way, trying to get rich quick, and their clothes were not durable enough to last the rough territory. With the "invention" of the jeans, the terrain appeared a bit more friendly to the travelers, and the gold and the happiness those people experienced impacted their own reality into the rocks they found.

It was then that he remembered why he chose not to think about that time period. It was absolutely depressing. The First Transcontinental Railroad construction didn't help at all, either. Those dipsticks. So much racism and hatred, boiled into one even that proved a stepping stone for our apparent greatness. The poor Asians, having to deal with the idiocy the white people enforced. At least there is equality now, for all. His breath always smells of oriental food, anyway, so that didn't help at all.

Camillo stood in front of a quaint café, though it was more of an actual restaurant despite its name of Café Paz y Pan, and smiled to himself. This was the one place he prayed would never go out of business, for it was where he went whenever he was feeling down or reminiscing over the sadder parts of his history.

Besides, the churros this place had were phenomenal.

* * *

**Judaism is the largest non-Christian religion in Maryland, with 241,000 adherents, or 4.3% of the total population.**

Maryland was not a Jew, for none of the states had religions. Sometimes, a state had to slightly favor the tolerances of one religion over another because of their boss's opinions, but they never were affiliated with a specific religion. New Jersey, for example, was more tolerant of the people of the Jewish faith than most people that Maryland knows... Well, scratch that. Johnathan was basically a Jew since he took offense to random things that he should not take offense to, as well as his habits on Saturdays. Slacker. The reason Marlow called Johnathan a slacker was not because he took off for Saturday, but because he also took off for Sunday, making sure to only do work on the other days in the week. And Marlow definitely did not want to know what Johnathan did during the weekends, either. It was probably something sketchy that dealt with the mob or something, anyway.

Marlow never really stopped working, and took only half-days on Sundays just to please his bosses (whom almost always argued that he took his job too seriously, and that rest was necessary to maintain a healthy body). He wasn't Pennsylvania, for crying out loud! He also was not a thing like his sister Emma, who never really slept due to either working or partying or hanging out with her locals. The latter option was not always …clean, to say the least. Well, the men (and ladies) she worked with showered daily, and if they had not taken their shower, they would at least have the decency to attempt to mask the odor with another, more pleasant one. But it was really the morals that were being questioned. She was also particular... to multiculturalism, that is. Honestly, the imbecile tried to celebrate as many holidays and holy days as possible, yet at the same time helping backstage with theatre productions and dealing with the paperwork her boss gives her. Well, she was just an idiot. Who happened to know more languages than any other state in the union.

In all honesty, though, Marlow did know Hebrew. As well as Korean, but that was a different story. He just didn't understand why his siblings brought this up as complaints to their 'dad' by saying it was not a separation of church and state. It was not as if it was in the government of his state, in fact, it was quite the other way around. These days, a whole lot of other politicians and half-crazed enthusiasts were using the founding fathers words for their own religion, stating that it was how Americans should live. Like their own religion, whatever that happened to be. What they fail to realize however, is that the founding fathers words were used to influence the idea that church and state should never, under any circumstance, become one with each other. A person who is religiously conservative is completely different from a person who is religiously conservative, and hundreds of thousands of people do not seem to realize this, blindly following whoever they think cares for them the most.

Marlow sighed and closed his eyes, for after a long personal monologue, it would be best to have a nap – but only because he knew that his most obnoxious siblings would be over soon and he would definitely need his energy for that.

* * *

**Delaware has been home to professional wrestling outfit CZW, particularly the annual Tournament of Death, and ECWA, particularly the annual Super 8 Tournament.**

Dylan was never one to brag about any of his feats in sports, particularly wrestling. He was the best out of all of his siblings in that one respect, but never really wanted to mention the fact out loud. Of course, what happens during wrestling matches are not of his control; to be specific – he acted very rowdy and tended to lose himself while wrestling. It was quite uncharacteristic of him, to say the least.

There really was a competitive side to him, something that most of his siblings showed openly. It is just one of those things that is innately American, although in what is something that varies depending on the citizens of the country. In all honesty, his siblings had told him that if any person would glance at him on the street, they would see a nicely built man, not with too much muscle on his body, for he fit comfortably in a suit jacket, but just enough muscle for one to notice that with a jacket off, he probably went to the gym at least once a week. His attitude, by New York at least, was described as meek, but if one really thinks about it, anyone compared to her is probably meek in comparison. She's such a firecracker, and gets ticked off every time she hears a random tourist say that the Statue of Liberty was in New Jersey, for although it fell within his boundaries, Liberty Island was in fact an exclave and a part of New York City.

Delaware raised a hand to his mouth and chuckled at where his thoughts were going. Stream of consciousness was definitely a trait shared by most, if not all, of the states. But back to the arena that was in front of him. In only a few short hours, people would be packed in, screaming, yelling, causing a ruckus, cheering for whom they wanted to win. It honestly is a very gruesome sport. His 'dad' once told him that Canada, his brother, once said that wrestling was like if one took a hockey fight, removed all pads and skates and sticks, and changed their clothes to spandex. Basically the same level of testosterone, and it apparently is an honor when Canada compares something to hockey, for New York, Texas and Ohio, began complaining and whining to 'dad' for weeks afterwards, moaning that their favorite sport wasn't compared to hockey. Honestly, the dorks.

But what confused Dylan the most was when his 'dad' visited him and went to the matches with him. The entire time, Dylan would go into 'wrestling-watching' mode, and let the heated mood of the room get to him, and began cursing openly at the other fans and the opponent, and Alfred would smile and chuckle to himself. It was frustrating, to say the least. It did not even seem that he was enjoying it, so there was a question in his head if Alfred was just spending time with him in hopes that it would be a 'bonding' activity. Or he was just shirking off his duties. That was more than likely the correct answer.

But there was that one time, during an all-states get-together, when Victoria pulled him aside and confided in him.

"You do realize the real reason he giggles while at your matches is-"

Needless to say, Dylan's calm expression changed to one of embarrassment, bringing a hand up to cover his face to hide his blooming cheeks. Much like what he was doing at that moment, for his cheeks were flaring just at the memory.

If anything, his 'dad' was the biggest dork of them all.

* * *

**In a distant past (well, distant in American standards... Compared to the rest of the world it would probably be more recent past if one thinks about it) I'll let you deduct this segment on your own.**

Cold wind glided across the frozen landscape, making the falling snow linger before finally coming to rest upon the ground. A few wooden, shack-like houses littered the makeshift road, but no lights came from the inside. Close by, a dock was seen, with ships proudly displaying their flags, symbols for their respective countries. Only two designs littered the waters that day, and the usual clamor of seafarers was slimming, dimming, as the hours trolled on. If the night sky could be seen, those aboard could have probably seen stars peeking out, glimmering and grinning down upon them.

A small indent was seen in this pleasant scene, as if a paintbrush gingerly stroked a dark, layered figure among the white and cold snow upon the road. The jacket upon them was layered, and impaired the movements of the extremities, the hat, made from some furry animal, covered their head from the frost, the small scarf covering and protecting their neck, the mittens keeping the hands alive with warmth. They lifted their right foot up as far as they could, and attempted to place it in front of its counterpart. Unknown to those who are not native to those parts, the wind that resides that far north has a dark sense of humor, for it picked speed up suddenly and the poor thing fell into the ground, taking up no more space than a white clad wolf upon the snow.

The small being shivered in their heavy clothes, able to retain their lack of moisture, and pulled their arm out from underneath themselves, steadying their body over the snow. Using their knees, they attempted to stand up again just as the wind picked up again. The pattern of rise and fall continued on, with no human on the ships noticing and no one inside the houses seeing through their darkness the struggle occurring. Eventually, the person had fallen enough times that their clothes underneath their layers had begun to have moisture within. From the ground or from the failed attempts at moving, one could not tell.

Unknown to the small world surrounding the small one, two even smaller orbs of desert sky blue gazed onward from the recluse of an alley between two of the structures upon the street. An innate desire to help those in need thrived within the orbs, and they longed to help the small person in need. Scar tissue behind those eyes, where they could not see, were scattered upon their being, wounds from a recently ended war had left the container wary of why a predicament such as this was occurring. Questions fogged the orbs like clouds upon a summer sky. Questions like why not, who, and where were all focused around this small supposed ink stain that broke the layers of snow they were upon.

Without thinking, the orbs had moved into the light, and the small person, nearly frozen with cold and wetness, stopped suddenly upon hearing the noise of feet crunching on the snow. The person on the ground cautiously looked up, shivering as they did so, their iced blue eyes covered with a layer of violet in the light. It was then that the darker, deeper orbs realized the danger of the situation for the smaller being. Loud crunches were heard in fast succession, and the larger orbs found themselves a great deal closer to the person than before. Kneeling on the ground next to the fallen person, the orbs reached out, hoping to be accepted by the being less than half their size.

A shiver ran through both bodies, as if an invisible thread was being sewn, connecting in a mysterious and inhuman way. Cold, trembling arms flung up and attempted to latch around the taller one's neck. Their cheeks brushed against each other, and the taller noted that the shorter one's body was as cold as the weather conditions outside.

Softly, almost unheard, the little voice whispered, "Это холодное." Blue eyes warmed, and arms circled around the shorter one, lifting them up with little effort. He cradled her shivering body, and attempted to rock her to sleep by humming lullabies that flittered and surrounded the pair in a serene calmness.

"It's alright." A free-sounded tenor voice came from the taller of the two. "We're going to get you inside and warmed up. Then, we're…" He began to ramble on, knowing that she probably did not understand his language, yet fervently trying to get the small child to not focus on her predicament as he silently walked to the makeshift house he had been staying in. Snow breezed over, and filling in the spaces as he moved, leaving no trace of anyone ever being outside that night.

After the two were safely inside, any light left in that night disappeared, leaving the scenery completely dark, save for a pair of purple orbs gazing somberly from one of the ships nearby.

* * *

**Author's notes~**

**Not much to say here except that again I am terribly sorry for the super long delay. I promise at least one more update by the time Otakon comes around! (I have work, so time I can spend on this is not unlimited) There will be more of the bar scene and the colonial scene in the next chapter. The bar scene might (finally) have its last piece, but we'll see if it turns into four pieces. The colonial piece might last a long while, though. But we'll see. Please request as many events or facts (that are actual facts) as possible please~  
**

**P.S. - Hey Montyinuren, I'm perfectly fine with doing some pieces on Colorado. Right now, I just can't think of whether to make it a girl or boy, and I would like it very much if you had any preferences on gender or name. As soon as I have that much figured out, I will be sure to make at least a few pieces (not all at once) on the state. Also, I've never been to Colorado, so I don't know how to write them. Any help will be greatly appreciated!**

**P.P.S. I was totally planning on introducing South Carolina this chapter, but that one segment about Ohio and North Carolina became longer than I anticipated. Thank you 15animefreak15, I couldn't have written the aviation piece without your advice. XD**


End file.
